


Appreciation

by plumtrees



Series: Light-Hearted One-Shots [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumtrees/pseuds/plumtrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu knows that with Imayoshi, it's always the little things.</p><p>OR: Kasamatsu is stressed, and Imayoshi is a good boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

Kasamatsu was pretty sure what he was doing right now ran along the lines of ‘throwing a tantrum’ but he really didn’t care. His team had been rowdier than usual and it took all he had to rein them in long enough so that _some_ semblance of actual practice could be accomplished. He ranted out his frustrations regarding every single one of them while Imayoshi nodded at opportune moments. Kasamatsu didn’t even care if he was actually listening or not, he just _needed_ to get this out before practice resumes next week or else he just might explode.

And that was again one of the advantages of dating Imayoshi, Kasamatsu thought, as he waved his arms to drive his point on _Kise is a class A idiot_ across. He had his own place and let Kasamatsu stay over for the weekends for some much needed catharsis. It was way better than going to a shrink. 

Plus, he got laid once a week.

“And don’t even get me started on _Moriyama_!” Another ‘yes I’m listening please continue’ nod. “He was on his phone all practice! He was trying to text _in the middle of a match_! He _got hit in the head with a basketball_! Can you believe the kind of idiots I have to deal with?!”

Finally out of steam, he slumped against the sofa and let out a pained moan when his shin collided with the hardest part of the armrest. This day was just getting better and better.

There was the sound of muffled footsteps and the sofa creaking in the way that it did whenever Imayoshi leaned over the backrest. “That didn’t sound like a happy moan.”

Kasamatsu turned his head enough so that his glare was visible. “You know what a happy moan sounds like?”

Imayoshi grinned at him. “Only the sound you make when I have my hand between your legs.” Kasamatsu turned and swung his leg up, but Imayoshi grabbed his ankle before his foot could impact with his face. The bastard. “I kid, I kid.” He laughed, kissing along the length of his calf to placate him. Kasamatsu tried to convince himself that it wasn’t working. He failed. 

Imayoshi gave one last kiss to his bruised shin, gently massaging the area with tender presses of his thumb. “So...in summary, what seems to be the problem?”

“I am the captain of Kaijou’s basketball team. That is the problem.”

Imayoshi gave an all-too-understanding hum. Kasamatsu wanted to kiss him just for that. “We should really get all the captains together and establish a support group.” Without letting go of Kasamatsu’s leg, he vaulted over the backrest of the sofa and sat himself on the vacant end, gently setting both Kasamatsu’s legs on his lap. “In the meantime, look on the bright side, at least you don’t have Aomine, and you’ll be graduating soon.”

“You don’t understand. You only have to worry about one of them. I have three.” Because Kobori was okay. Kobori was _normal_. Kobori did not make lovey-dovey faces at girls in the stands (or the _point guard of an opposing team_ ), or speak so loudly that he could barely be understood, or have a gaggle of girls following him around and disrupting practice.

Imayoshi grinned, absently running long fingers along the arc of his foot. How the fuck he managed to make _that_ feel intimate, Kasamatsu might never know. “You say _I’m_ crazy and yet you’re still here.”

“Only because you give good handjobs.” Partly true. He also made amazing nikujaga and was never boring and could actually plan a decent date (that did _not_ always involve basketball), but like hell was Kasamatsu gonna say _that_.

Imayoshi pouted. “Way to make your boyfriend feel special, Yuki-chan.”

Kasamatsu gave him the ‘call me that again and I will kill you’ glare. “You were the one who stalked me until I agreed to go out with you. If you wanted a boyfriend that plays nice, then you courted the wrong guy. You made your bed, now go lie in it.”

He smiled and leaned forward until his head was resting on Kasamatsu’s chest. “I just might. If you get in it with me.”

Kasamatsu scowled and whacked Imayoshi over the head. “I swear you get cornier and cornier every day.”

Imayoshi’s hands squeezed themselves between Kasamatsu’s back and the sofa. Kamatasu indulgently lifted himself off the cushions slightly to help him out.

“I’m a man in love, what can you do?” Imayoshi said, muffled against his chest, when he pulled Kasamatsu into a proper hug.

Kasamatsu wrapped his arms tightly around Imayoshi’s shoulders because he couldn’t _not_ , after that. Sometimes he wondered how Imayoshi could easily make corny proclamations of love and affection. It made Kasamatsu feel as if he was lacking, with his sharp words and (mostly) prickly attitude towards skinship and sugary words. He also wondered if Imayoshi would one day agree with him about having courted the wrong person, and would go off to find someone more accommodating. His arms tightened around Imayoshi at the thought.

Imayoshi, with some difficulty, ran his hands across his back in a rhythmic, comforting motion. And that too, was a welcome gesture, because Imayoshi could always read into Kasamatsu’s actions, like each imperceptible twitch of his fingers was a glowing neon sign depicting what he was thinking.

Suddenly, Imayoshi’s hands slid down, grabbing his ass. Kasamatsu immediately felt his eyebrows twitch in irritation. “Want a back massage, Yukio?”

“For the record, my ass isn’t usually included when I ask for a back massage.”

“You’ve been receiving the wrong kind of back massage all your life, then.” He gave another squeeze, which was rewarded by a sharp pull on his hair.

“I am three seconds away from kicking your face in and walking out the door.“

“Alright alright,” Imayoshi relented, pushing up and away. Kasamatsu let him go with some reluctance. “But if we’re gonna do this properly, I’m gonna need you to turn over for me, and it might be easier with your shirt off.”

For all his retorts about Imayoshi being a lecherous pervert, Kasamatsu obeyed the order without much of a fuss. Imayoshi laid a kiss at the base of his spine, just above the hem of his jeans, then laid firm hands along the dip of his back, digging his thumbs into knots Kasamatsu didn’t even know were there. “Is here okay?”

Kasamatsu bit back embarrassing noises when Imayoshi started pressing harder, and made sure his voice was steady enough before speaking. “A little higher. To the left.”

Imayoshi was _good_. He ground the heel of his palm against the aforementioned spot and Kasamatsu arched slightly, unable to keep the moan from slipping between his lips.

Imayoshi celebrated the victory with a chuckle. “ _There’s_ a happy moan.”

Kasamatsu let him have this one without argument, because he feared he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he opened his mouth. Another firm sweep of his thumbs caused Kasamatsu to jerk and groan into the cushions.

-

Imayoshi gave his ass a playful smack, one he didn’t have the strength to object to. He hummed contentedly and shuffled only until his face wasn’t squashed against the pillows and gave Imayoshi a dazed smile.

“I’d marry you just so I can get exclusive rights to those massages, just so you know.”

Imayoshi drew back, exaggerated shock on his face. “And refuse the rest of the world of my wonderful talents? How selfish of you, Yuki.”

Kasamatsu glared at him, but only partially succeeded, still too soft and pliant to deliver one as harsh as his usual glares.

“Don’t worry,” Imayoshi reassured, punctuating it with a kiss to Kasamatsu’s downturned lips, “these hands are all yours.”

He gave one more kiss to Kasamatsu’s cheek and patted his flank, moving to stand. “I’ll go make you some tea.”

Kasamatsu grunted and tried to get up but was only successful in making his legs flop uselessly. “You don’t have to. I’m getting up in a while to cook us dinner anyway.”

Imayoshi chuckled and kissed his temple, stroking along the curve of his spine. “Don’t be silly. I ordered some take-out while you were on your little rampage earlier. You just relax alright?”

Before Imayoshi could go, Kasamatsu grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down. He mustered up the energy to turn so that he was on his back, and Imayoshi gave him a curious look.

Kasamatsu ran fingers along the hand between his and said, with as much sincerity as he could afford, “I love you.”

Imayoshi did not respond, but he stared intently at Kasamatsu’s eyes, his own grey irises visible from between slits. His expression softened into a satisfied smile and he lowered himself to plant a deeper, slower kiss.

They pulled apart and Imayoshi bumped their foreheads together. “I know, Yuki, I know. Me too,” he whispered against Kasamatsu’s lips, and captured them again.

They stayed like that for quite a while, lazily exchanging kisses until someone initiated tongue. Kasamatsu’s low moans became pitched gasps, and he dug fingers into Imayoshi’s hair. When they parted for air, Imayoshi patted Kasamatsu’s belly in a bid to be released, but Kasamatsu glared sullenly at him, tightening his hold around Imayoshi’s neck.

“You know if you don’t let go, I’m never gonna be able to make you that tea.”

“Screw tea, I have more urgent needs.” Kasamatsu hissed.

“Someone’s being spoiled today.” Imayoshi teased, but didn’t say anything beyond that, too busy sucking on Kasamatsu’s tongue.

-

The next day, Imayoshi woke up to Kasamatsu making grilled eel and rice while wearing the sinfully frilly apron that Imayoshi got him as a gag birthday gift.

 _Only_ the apron.

Let it never be said that Kasamatsu Yukio didn’t give as good as he got.


End file.
